wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowblossom
OOF she needs a revamp Darkmoon's dragonsona! Do not use without permission! Appearance Snowblossom has a NightWing body shape. Her neck has slightly longer spikes than usual. Her eyes are NightWing eyes, and the irises are sky blue. Her scales are light gray, her underbelly and membranes are white, and she has black spots on her body. She has a few scars, mostly on her talons, but she doesn't mind. She has white claws and horns. She sometimes wears a black choker with a white flower charm. Personality Snowblossom, described in one word, is loyal. Loyal to her her family and her friends from school and other places. However, she is a lot more complicated than that. She's smart, and is used to being at the front of her class in terms of academics. She can be deceptive, but usually only to hide something that she isn't comfortable sharing. She likes to be helpful, although she sometimes procrastinates or doesn't want to do stuff. She also cares very much about her family, and loves them a lot. She sometimes finds emotions confusing. When she's sleep deprived (which is all of the time), she's more quiet and grumpy. She has a bit of a sarcastic streak, and she can get snappy or sassy on occasion. She's usually pretty impatient. Powers She has frostbreath, cold resistance, and also was born under one moon. This gave her the ability to see the future. She can also play clarinet. She is sometimes sensitive to emotions of others, and may have the weak ability to read minds. Weaknesses Her main weakness is her desire for people to like her. She has an insecure streak, and is willing to change herself to be liked by others. Physically, her biggest weakness is her inability to stay in the heat for long periods of time. She often gets headaches in the heat unless she drinks enough water. She is also very distractible, and sometimes gets off on a tangent while thinking or talking and then she forgets what she was talking about originally. She can have visions in her dreams, making harder to tell what's real and what's just a dream. History She had a fairly normal dragonethood. She was hatched in Possibility, and lived there for nine months before moving to a smaller town nearby called Unity. She went to preschool at a private school, and then transferred to a public school after kindergarten. She stayed in the public school system, and made a few friends. She got involved in theater in third grade, and she loved it, so she kept going with it. She also learned how to play clarinet, and got pretty good at it. Recently, she learned her grandma has cancer, but thankfully is making a recovery. Quotes "I know there's more to life than scrolls. That's why I draw, and play games, and wrote stories." - when somebody said 'You realize there's more to life than scrolls, right?' "I listen, it just doesn't look like it." - responding to her dad asking if she was listening "Pantala's on the other side of the ocean, honey." - being sarcastic "It's not your job to make other dragons happy." - giving her friend relationship advice "I'm like me!" - when her parents were talking about who she's more like Trivia - She got her name from the speckles of white on her scales, but also from the snowy white blossoms of the dogwood trees near her birthplace (also my name means blossom, so I wanted to include that in her name) - She has two pet scavengers: Sam and Sparrow - She loves singing, but doesn't think she's good at it Relationships Ask Darkmoon on her wall to be in the relationships section, she might add you anyways if you've been in a rp with Snowblossom. Skyfire She loves her mother, and might be a little closer to Skyfire than she is to Emperor. Both Snkoblossom and her mother love art, crafts, scrolls, and music. They usually get along well and sometimes have friendly, playful teasing. Emperor Snow loves her dad, although she tends to clash more with him. They talk more about deep stuff, like morality and politics. Her dad is more of the task-driven person in the household. Because of chronic pain and sleep loss, Emperor can be more likely to be in a bad mood than Skyfire. However, when he's in a good mood, Snowblossom has a lot of fun spending time with her dad. Vigor Snowblossom has a crush on her NightWing friend. She's known him for a while, and they've been in multiple musicals together. He knows she likes him, which makes their friendship a little bit more awkward than it used to be, but they're decent friends and talk a lot. Jacaranda Snowblossom appreciates Jacaranda's knowledge, and relates to most of what she knows about Jaca's past. She hasn't met the RainWing/SeaWing in real life, but appreciates her online friendliness. She can also relate to the pessimism she has sometimes seen from Jaca. Astronomical Snowblossom would like to get to know the NightWing better. Raven Snowblossom actually likes that Raven talks a lot, because it means less talking she has to do. They both like Warrior Cats, and Raven is pretty friendly. The only thing Snow worries about with her fellow hybrid is that Raven might dislike her because she is half IceWing. Iceberry Snowblossom isn't super close to Iceberry, but finds her fellow scrollworm interesting. They're decent friends, and Snow thinks that Iceberry is a great, friendly dragon who always has a good idea or nice comment to share. Gallery File:Dragon_(9).png|FR ref by Darkmoon File:84F19A4E-0D8E-49BA-860F-DB40D711AE4F.jpeg|Jada ref by Sal File:IMG_1754.png|Headshot by Wolves Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist)